1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caulking compound tinting methods, and more particularly to a method for tinting the caulking compound which has been prepackaged in relatively small quantities.
2. Prior Art
Caulking compounds are generally used to caulk joints where a waterproof seal is needed in the joint and which can be subsequently painted if necessary. Most caulking compounds are generally white or off-white tending towards a gray color which is the natural color of most caulking compounds, although some limited quantities of black or special order quantities of colors are available. The colored compounds, i.e. those other than white, cannot generally be commercially obtained except in very large quantities upon special order from the manufacturer. The reasons for this is that there is not a great deal of a demand for large quantities of particular colors of colored caulking compounds and is therefore impractical for a caulking compound manufacturer to produce large quantities of tinted caulking compounds having various colors and shades.
Therefore, such tinted caulking compound are generally not available for small users such as home owners and smaller commercial construction companies whose volume of use is not sufficient to warrant special orders of a particular tinted color of caulking compound. There is a desire, however, on the part of the purchasing public to have caulking compounds of various colors, such as those which would simulate wood tones. There is presently no economical means available of supplying this needed product since manufacturers of the caulking compounds cannot maintain sufficient variety of inventory or small quantities of caulking compound to suit the consumer needs.